fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Torafuzar
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Demon |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Cube |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Tenchi Kaimei |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Torafusa (トラフザー Torafuzā) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartarus and a member of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Appearance Torafusa is a muscular Demon of average height that vastly resembles a Lizardman, with spiked scales covering parts of his pinkish body. On his head, Torafusa possesses a dark red plate that covers the entire top part of his skull and has a horn protruding from the front part of it. Torafusa wears an opened dark shirt, with two bands running across his bare chest. Over this he wears a coat trimmed with light-colored fur. Personality Torafusa appears to be a very serious and strict individual. Unlike his fellow Demons who prefer to torture their victims (such as Jackal and Lamy), Torafusa prefers to kill them to avoid any future hinderences. He also only carries out his missions, such as killing Lucy, ignoring the promotion (albeit he was already a member of the Nine Demon Gates). Synopsis Tartarus arc Torafusa gathers with his fellow Nine Demon Gates members at the Tartarus headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 1 As they convene, the group are joined by Kyouka and Silver, both of whom were off on "special missions". Hearing that two of their other members, Jackal and Tempesta, are also out, the group moves to put their plans against the Magic world into action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 After hearing about Jackal's successful mission involving the destruction of the entire Magic Council, Torafusa listens as some of the other Nine Demon Gates members argue over their lack of participation in the plan so far. During the conversation, he tries to uphold his team's dignity by telling Franmalth to stop laughing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-4 Later, Torafusa, thanks to Mard's announcement, learns that Lucy is still present within Cube in spite of Alegria being active. He rushes after the Fairy Tail Mage, however, his attempt to attack Lucy is intercepted by Loke, much to his surprise. When Lamy asks him to leave the achievement for killing Lucy to her, Torafusa replies that he's only executing his mission and proceeds to attack Loke one more time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 10-12 Lucy manages to summon a third spirit, Aquarius, but Torafusa demonstrates that he is unaffected by water. He swiftly swims through the river and lands a devastating blow on Aquarius which leaves her stranded on the ground. He then approaches Lucy and claims that he will finish her off with one blow, but Jackal and Lamy intervene with plans to torture her. He quickly realizes that it would be pointless to argue with the two, and instead chooses to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 4-9 However, Torafusa soon feels a large disturbance and realizes that Jackal's aura has disappeared, prompting him to return to Lucy's location to check up on what is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 3 Arriving swiftly, he finds Jackal out cold on the ground and Lamy missing, concluding that the two were attacked by Lucy, who he proceeds to try and kill. Before he can slice her throat though, he is harshly hit by Gajeel, who has rushed to Lucy's aid. As he questions how a Fairy Tail member could have escaped Alegria, Keith, Silver and Tempesta all join him, but are halted in their attacks by Juvia, Gray and Natsu respectively. Allies at his side, Torafusa prepares to battle the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 13-19 After Silver takes Gray away from the scene, Torafusa blocks Gajeel's attack after the latter uses his iron to protect himself from Tempesta's whirlwind. Mere moments later, Torafusa delivers a fierce blow unto Gajeel when the Dragon Slayer loses focus. However, his and his fellow Demon Gates' attacks don't deter Fairy Tail's determination,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 2-10 and their battle persists,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 9-14 with Torafusa and Gajeel clashing one more time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 7 Torafusa appears to be evenly matched with Gajeel, and the two compliment each other for their skills.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 3 When Lucy is attacked by a skeleton, Torafusa explains to Gajeel that Tartarus is the city of the dead, and anything dead can be used by Keith.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 9 He remains silent when Keith apparently kills Juvia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 12 but appears to be shocked when the Mage proves herself capable of defeating the necromancer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 16 Witnessing Juvia collapse from the effects of the Magical Barrier Particles within Keith, Torafusa remarks that he knew she wouldn't emerge unscathed after forcibly exiting from the deceased Demon's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 1 Then deciding to get serious, Torafusa and Tempesta shift into their Etherious forms while Natsu and Gajeel switch to their respective dual element Dragon modes. As the two Demons charge, they are suddenly attacked simultaneously by the Dragon Slayers and pushed back after receiving a series of full-brunt assaults, with Torafusa suddenly beginning to feel fear. However, this fear is mixed with later confusion when Natsu and Gajeel suddenly punch each other and begin quarrel amongst themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 11-19 While Natsu and Gajeel bicker, Torafusa unleashes a sea of black, poisonous water. Whilst in the water, Torafusa has a better advantage and easily knocks Lucy and Natsu unconscious. Having eliminated them from the battle, he focuses on Gajeel, whom he makes quick work of. Although before he can finish him off, Levy arrives and locks lips with Gajeel to provide him with air. When Torafusa sees Levy, he tries to attack her, but a rejuvenated Gajeel defends her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 2-19 Curse and Abilities Tenchi Kaimei: Torafusa utilizes this form of Curse that enables him to summon large tides of black water which are strong enough to make Fire Dragon Slayer Magic unusable inside of it, and very poisonous, killing anyone who swallows it in five minutes. He describes the water as "The Deep Seas of Hades" as well as "Black Water of Darkness". The black water engulfs and floods everything within its range of vicinity; Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 6 one of its main, most abundant and dangerous components is carbon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Page 10 Torafusa can maneuver within the black waters freely then use them to his advantage against his opponents in battle, drowning them or slowing their movements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 3-17 His mastery over this type of Curse, as noted by Gajeel, allowed him to flood the entirety of the building he was in, with the water pouring outside to cover the surrounding area as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 5 *'Deep Impact': Taking advantage of the black waters of his Curse, Torafusa maneuvers above his opponents and delivers a strong punch that sends the victim deep into the depths of his black waters, causing a huge impact on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 9-10 Blade Arms: Torafusa has the ability to sharpen his large arms to the point where they can easily cut into a person. They are powerful enough to even injure Loke despite the Celestial Spirit defending with Regulus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 7 They are also hard enough to be used defensively, capable of blocking Gajeel Redfox and his Iron Dragon's Club with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 9 Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): As an Etherious, Torafusa has shown the ability to transform into a much larger, seemingly aquatic form. He becomes much more muscular, gaining much larger and sharper teeth and a large black fin on his head. His chin also becomes much more prominent, and he dons bands with metallic studs on his biceps and wrists. He gains multiple holes aligned in a linear fashion on his upper body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 11-13 *'Underwater Breathing': True to his aquatic traits, in this form Torafusa is proven capable of breathing underwater, showing no discomfort in spending a long time submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, and instead becoming an even more formidable opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Pages 6-18 Whether such skill extends to his normal form as well is unknown. *'Immense Strength': In this form, Torafusa's great strength is enhanced. He can smash Gajeel into the ground with great force and send him over a long distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 9 *'Enhanced Durability': Torafusa's durability is augmented in this form. He can withstand Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar and recover with little damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 16 He can also endure several slashes of Iron Dragon's Sword without flinching, and counterattack immediately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 11-12 *'Enhanced Swimming Speed': With this form, Torafusa's speed is considerably augmented in underwater. He can overwhelm Natsu and Gajeel in terms of speed, with the combination of Tenchi Kaimei.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 396, Page 6-8 *'Body Hardening': Torafusa is capable of changing his bodily surface's hardness at will, an ability which, by his claim, grants him the strongest defence of all the Nine Demon Gates. In order to do so, he was shown emitting air from the holes on his upper body: these very holes, following the hardening, are hidden from sight by stud-like protrusions, with the rest of his body (save for his eyes, mouth and facial fins) becoming covered in a multitude of squared, reflectives plates, somewhat reminiscent of Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 7-9 Through this natural armor of him, Torafusa easily negated the punch of the iron-clad Dragon Slayer, leaving his arm injured in the process; his hardened skin, however, wasn't strong enough to endure Gajeel's attacks after the latter enhanced his techniques with the carbon from Torafusa's own poisoned water, turning iron into steel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 16-19 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Torafusa possesses remarkable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as his main fighting style. His blade arms make for effective natural weapons, using them to attack opponents with powerful swipesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 14 and defend against unarmed attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 10 Through the use of this style, he could pressure Loke, who was using Regulus, and equally clash with Gajeel in both speed and power, despite his use of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, for a decent amount of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 10 However, he is shown to be just as capable of fighting without using such otherwordly appendages, assaulting the Iron Dragon Slayer with an elbow before the latter could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 8 While fighting in tandem with Tempesta, he was able to swiftly land an attack on Natsu and Gajeel at the same time, sending them both crashing into a wall. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 12 Expert Swimmer: Torafusa is a very capable swimmer, seeing as fighting in an underwater environment is his specialty. Rather than being swept away by Aquarius' Water Magic, he was instead able to swim up the current with impressive speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 5 Enhanced Speed: Even on dry land, and in spite of his massive build, Torafusa has proven to be remarkably fast, managing to parry Gajeel's attack on Tempesta, interposing himself between the two in an instant, as well as to outmaneuver the Mage, covering the meters between them and landing a blow on the Iron Dragon Slayer without him managing to react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 6-8 Enhanced Strength: As one of the largest members of the Nine Demon Gates, second only to Ezel, Torafusa is considerably strong, sending both Natsu and Gajeel flying away from him and crashing into a wall with a single arm swipe. Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartarus References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Tartarus members Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mages